Where this flower blooms
by JaegerBomb47
Summary: Tohru has finally graduated from highschool, fulfilling the promise she had made to her late mother. Her next goal, college. She wants to finish easily, with no distractions. However she finds herself mixed in with a bunch of odd, wacky, people. Will college be a breeze like she thought, or will her new friends create drama that will make it more difficult? (fruits basket au)
1. Chapter 1: Moving In

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or any other place/shop mentioned**

-

She held up the photo she had kept for almost three years, the one of the beautiful, orange haired woman who smiled with joy. The one she used for motivation, the one she would ask for guidance, the one of her mother. Its been about four years since her mother had passed away, but it felt like just yesterday they would laugh and eat and do many things together. She'll never forget the guilt she felt when she had heard the news, how she couldn't at least say goodbye before her mother had departed. Her mother was her everything, her mother was her world. Thats why she had felt so emotional when she had finally accomplished the promise she had made to her mom. 'Mom...I did it, like I promised I would.' She thought, as she felt her eyes begin to tear up. She quickly wiped them away and tried her hardest to smile with confidence.

"Hey Tohru, you just about done packing up?" She quickly turned around, looking at her blonde friend. To any stranger, Uotani seemed to give off an intimidating aura. But to Tohru, she was always a beautiful, mature woman. She tried, again, to smile in confidence but the way her lips curled up awkwardly she knew she probably looked weird. "Whats with that face..did you just fart?" The brunette immedietaly blushed in embarassment as she waved her hands across her face.

"Of course not!!" She said, starting to calm down a bit. Her shoulders slumped as she let out a sigh, gripping onto her mothers photo a bit more tightly. Uotani had noticed this, and placed a hand on her innocent friend's shoulder. "Tohru, if anything is wrong, you can always talk to me or Hana. You know that, right?" The blonde had said, as worry started to creep onto her face. Tohru saw Uo's face go down as she smiled brightly.

"I'm fine, i'm just a little worried about going to college, so please don't concern yourself over me."

Uotani hesitated for a while before she nodded. At the mention of college, both of their cheery attitudes had dropped a little. This was, as a matter of fact, the first time the three would be separated for such a long period of time. They were her first friends, her bestfriends, so she'd be lying if she said she wasn't going to miss them. After a moment of tense silence, Uotani sighed and grabbed the last box in this empty room. "Cmon, Hana is waiting for us."

Tohru nodded as she followed the blonde outside the building. She looked back one last time, at the tiny apartment she had called home for majority of her life. She smiled, thinking about the good and bad memories she had shared in there. Clutching the photo to her chest, she crawled into the back seat of the car, while Uotani sat in the passenger seat. "You got everything, Tohru?" Said the black haired woman, who currently had her hands on the steering wheel.

She looked at Hanajima and nodded, smiling brightly. "Yes!" She said, trying her best to sound enthusiastic. They all strapped up, and began the drive to the next chapter of the brunnetes life. They sat in comfortable silence, occasionaly talking about things from the past, or just stuff in general. After a while Tohru had felt her eyes struggle against the will of sleep. She leaned her head against the window, as she felt herself lose concsiousness.

She opened her eyes, and saw herself laying in bed. However the scenery was different. She was no longer in a car, but rather a room. A room that looked all too familiar to her. Her apartment. _Their _apartment. "Tohru, are you still sleeping?" She heard someone say, as she turned to her side. A glimpse of orange crossed her eyes, as her vision became a bit blurry. "Tohru I want you to make me a promise. Ok Tohru?" She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. "Tohru did you hear me?"

_Tohru_

_Tohru..._

"Tohru!! Wake up we're here!!" Her head shot up as she looked at her surrondings. The car had been parked, and a huge campus stood in front of her. 'it was just a dream then..' She got out the car, stretching until her body had woken itself from its slumber. "We already got the keys to your dorm we just have to move your stuff in." Hanajima said, carrying multiple boxes. Torhu nodded and grabbed some more of her stuff, which to be honest really wasn't much. They walked peacefully, chatting from time to time. "I wonder if we will be able to meet your roommates." Uotani said, struggling a bit as she was carrying the most.

Tohru's eyes widened in shock, as she started to get a bit nervous. 'I haven't even thought about that! I wonder what they're like...please God let me make a good first impression!'

They had reached the door of her dorm, and entered the small building. It was awfully quiet, as their presence seemed to just overtake the quiet atmoshpere. "It seems that no one is home." Hanajima said as they walked through the hallway.

They passed the first room, which was filled with kitten plushies and pictures. It was mostly pink, with a hint of orange in it. "Eww that room is too colorful, its hurting my damn eyes." Uotani said as Tohru sweatdropped. After they were done looking at the room they continued along, until the passed by the other room. It was the complete opposite of the first, this room was mostly black with rock and metal posters all over the wall. It was almost like night and day, how different the rooms were.

'based off their rooms, they seem like they'll be...interesting...wait what am I doing!? Mother said never judge someone before you get to know them!!" She thought as she nodded aggresively, causing weird glances from her two bestfriends.

They had finally reached her room after looking at the other two. It was bland, and boring. Maybe becuase it was still empty, it would look more lively when she unpacked right? _Wrong. _She barely had anything in her possesion that would give this room life like her dormmates rooms had been. After multiple trips between the car and her dorm, they had finally brought in everything into her room. They stood outside of the building, all standing there with sad expressions on their faces. "So..this is really it huh?" Uotani said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. The other two nodded, as they all felt themselves tear up a bit. They were practically like sisters, so to go their own separate ways was difficult. They all hudled up into a big group hug, all of them not wanting to let go.

"Y-y-you'll call us r-right!?" Uotani said, choking on her tears. It was unusual to see the girl show her emotions, but the other two were used to it at this point.

"Y-y-y-yeah, I'll c-call you guys every d-d-day!!" Tohru said, with her big watery eyes as she sniffled. They held onto each other for what seemsed like forever, as this may be the last time they would be able to hug like this in a while. Eventually Uotani and Hanajima got into the car, and waved their final goodbyes. Tohru sadly walked back into her dorm, and sat down. It was weird. By now she was used to being surronded by silence, but never has it been this quiet. She sighed as she wiped her eyes, and walked toward the kitchen. "Might as well make myself something to eat..." She mumbled, wobbling her way into the kitchen.

She thought about her friends, her mother, everything back in that little town she called home. Life would be so different for her now, but for now she would have to adjust to this new lifestyle. "I'll..I'll try my best!!" She said, throwing a fist full of determination into the air.

"Great!! Try your best for what though?"

"EEP!!"

Tohru leaped out of her socks as the food she was cooking went flying into the air. She slipped and landed on her butt. She slowly looked up and saw two girls standing before her. They were absoulutely stunning, but looked so different. One had long black hair, dressed in punk clothing that honestly look so well on her. She looked..very mature for someone so young. The other had long brown hair, in a different style than the other. She wore a short pink dress, with a cute orange kitty backpack attatched to her.

'They must be my roommates...' She suddenly turned a bright shade of pink as she realized the situation she was in.

_So much for first impressions._

**-**

**Plz rr!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Wet Sandwich

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket**

**(**A/N: there is going to be a lot more dialogue and interactions from now on)

-

"Oh my god are you ok!?" Asked the brown haired woman. She held out her hand to help the poor girl up.

"I-I'm fine.." Tohru said, grabbing the hand of the beautiful lady. She blushed lightly from embarassment and averted her eyes to the ground.

"You got your clothes all dirty...here let me help you." Said the cute girl. She smiled brightly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "My name is Kagura, Kagura Sohma."

"I'm Honda Tohru, it is a pleasure to meet you!" She said as she bowed.

"Tch, just another idiot." The black haired woman said, glaring at them both and storming towards her room. Tohru started to panic as her face fell in dissappointment. "D-did I do something wrong!?" She asked.

Kagura glared at the direction the girl was walking. "Don't mind Rin, she's just grumpy because she just got dumped." She said with a sly smirk.

Rin turned around quickly with a red, embarrassed face. Clearly annoyance was written all over it. "Shut up you stupid pig!! You don't know anything!" She yelled, followed by a loud slam of her door.

Kagura sighed as Tohru just stood there in awkward silence. "She..she might seem like a hot head at first, but she's actually really nice. You'll just have to get used to her." She smiled, leading her to her room.

Kagura gestured Tohru to sit on her bed, while she got a few things from the bathroom. "Hopefully this stain will come out." She said, scrubing at Tohru's blouse.

Tohru looked around the room, noticing multiple photos of a young handsome man being embraced by the sheer force of Kagura's grip. 'That must be her boyfriend..' Tohru thought as she blushed a little.

"U-um...who is that?" She asked hesitantly, pointing at one of the many pictures. Kagura glanced at was she was pointing to and went absoulutely crazy.

"That's my Kyo!! Isn't he just so adorable!?" She practically yelled as she started blushing like a madman. She picked up the picture and held it straight in Tohru's face. "How can you not just love this handsome face!?"

Tohru inspected the photo closely, and noticed she had interpretted it wrong. At first, it looked like any other normal couple showing their love and affection for each other. Now, it looked like the orange haired man was trying his best to escape the death grip that was caused by Kagura.

"How long have you two been together?" Tohru asked. Kagura looked down at the ground and twirled her fingers in her hair, much like a child would do.

"Since we were kids. I'm two years older than him but that doesn't get in the way of our love!! As a matter of fact, we're gonna get married!!" She blushed brightly as she was practically pouring out her affection for the young man.

"Oh wow really!? Congratulations!!" Tohru said, as she interlocked her hands with the other girls. They both jumped up and down in excitement, before a loud bang was heard on the door.

"Be quiet! Jeez do you always have to yell so much!?" Rin said from outside the room. Kagura pouted, which to Tohru looked adorable but would never admit thay to her friend.

'wait, are we friends? We met just 15 minutes ago..' She wondered, missing Kagura leaving the room. "Hey, Tohru, I'm gonna go out for a bit ok? I have some things I need to take care of."

Tohru nodded as she stood up. "Ok, please take care!!" She said cheerfully, heading back into the kitchen to clean her mess. After ten minutes of scrubbing the floors and take quick glances at Rin's room, ahe sat down flustered and tired. (She had been caught peeking once)

She sighed as she looked at the clock, then back out the window. "It is a beautiful day, maybe I should head out too.." She said, standing up to stretch. "Maybe I should tell Rin I'm leaving..." She said nervously, walking towards the said girls room.

She knocked lightly, though she knew the girl probably didn't hear it over her loud, blasting music. She knocked again, a bit harder than her last attempt, before the door swung open.

"What?" Rin said, turning down her music.

"Oh! U-um i'm going to go out for a bit.." She said back, shaking.

"And you're telling me this because...?"

"J-just to inform you."

"..."

"..."

"...ok then...have fun, I guess." Rin said, before closing the door and turning her music up to full volume. Tohru dropped to the ground, releasing all the tension she had just held.

"That...could've gone better." She mumbled, heading towards her room to grab her things and go. She went out to explore her new campus, and hopefully find where her classes are.

She walked along the sidewalk, on this sunny, peaceful day. She halted when she heard her phone buzz. She had gotten her first phone a year ago, a suprise present from her grandpa for graduating. She had been so excited yet didn't understand how to work a single thing on her first use. She smiled dearly, thinking back on the good memory.

It was a text message, from Uotani.

[Hey, how is everything going?]

She typed while walking, unaware of her surrondings.

[I'm good! I just met my roomates, they are really cool people!]

[O..so I've been replaced already? Damn]

[Of course not! You and Hana are irreplaceable!] She typed, starting to panic.

[Calm down I was kidding lol. Anyways gtg I'll ttyl]

[Whqt does 'gtg' and 'ttyl' mean again?]

[It means I got to go and I'll talk to u later, dummy lol]

Tohru smiled brightly at her phone, until she collided into somebody. She heard a grunt, than a loud splash. "What the hell! Watch where you are going damn it!"

She looked up slowly, looking into the eyes of an attractive, young male. He had bright orange hair, and eyes that showed his emotions so deeply. His body was well in shape, almost like he works out on a daily basis. She blushed a bit and quickly bowed her head.

"I-I'm so sorry!! I wasn't looking where I was going!!"

He stumbled back a bit, not expecting such a serious apology. "It's fine..I guess." He said rubbing the back of his head.

'I thought I heard water or something like that..' She thought, looking for a source of water. She turned to her left and saw a water fountain, with a few coins floating in it. But that wasn't what caught her attention, the soggy, brown thing floating on top was what attracted her gaze.

"What is that!?" She jumped back a bit.

"...my fish sandwich."

"...what?"

He turned a light shade of pink and stormed away, mad but mostly embarrassed. "Just forget it!!" He yelled stuffing his hands into his pockets. It took her about ten seconds to realize what she had done.

"I'm sorry!! I-I can buy you another one, o-or I can get you something else if you'd like!!" She said, tearing up a bit. He noticed this as his eyes widened in shock.

"Hey why are you crying? Its not that big of a deal.." He said, awkwardly. He hated being put in situations like this, as he never really knew what to say. He sighed as he placed a hand on her lowered head. "Its ok really..plus, I think I'll take you up on your offer."

She lifted her head slowly, showing her big, swollen eyes. "Really?"

"Sure whatever, I'm still a bit hungry anyways." He said, looking away with a slight blush tinted on his face.

"Great!!" She said as she asked for recommendations for the best places around the area. (Wasn't _she_ supposed to be taking _him_somewhere?)

They eventually walked to a small local diner, taking their seats and placing their order. They sat in comfortable silence (well, for her it was comfortable. It was awkward for kyon kyon)

"I'm sorry about earlier. My name is Honda Tohru, its a pleasure to meet you!" She said, smiling at him.

He blushed a bit and glanced out the window, before looking back at her. "I'm Kyo Sohma.." Was all he said, sipping his drink.

'Kyo...where have I heard that name before..oh right!! Kagura's fiance!!' She thought, her eyes widened by the realization.

"Congratulations!!" She randomly blurted out, causing everyone to look over at their table. He himself look suprised, but mostly confused.

"Umm, what?" He asked.

"You're getting married!"

"..what the hell are you talking about?"

"M-my roommate, she said she was getting married to a guy named Kyo, and she showed me a picture of you guys together." She said, getting a little embarrassed.

"I don't know what you are talking about, besides why would I want to get married right now?"

"B-but Kagura said-"

She paused as she looked up and saw that he was visibly shaken up. She started to panic as she waved her hands across her face. "Did I say something bad!?"

"..you said..Kagura? As in, Kagura Sohma?"

"Yes!" She smiled.

"Shit, this is bad, I didn't think we went to the dame damn college..I'll just skip class, wait no, that isn't enough..I know, I'll take a trip!! Thats right, a trip as far away from _her_ as possible!" She heard him mumble, sweatdropping at the statement.

"Is that a bad thing?" She had asked him, interrupting his little rant. He looked at her and nodded, "Of course, that woman is crazy! She nearly killed me before, saying it was her way of showing 'love'. Can you believe that!?" He asked, voice becoming shaky.

Their food had arrived as Tohru tried to imagine the sweet girl she met earlier almost killing this built man. The image was a crazy thought as she giggled a little, earning a questiong glance from her companion in front of her. She smiled sweetly as she looked up at him.

"I think it would be nice though, to have someone in this world care so deeply about you." She said. He looked at her as he thought about her statement, and just shrugged.

"If you say so." He said, beginning to eat his food.

He had noticed her phone sitting on the table and snatched it from her side.

"W-what are you doi-"

"Just wait." He said, typing in something. After a few more seconds he handed it back, sighing. "I put my contact info in there, if you don't mind.." He said, blushing in embarrassment.

"N-not at all!! Thank you so much!!"

"For what?"

"For doing that in advance! I was going to ask you later if we could exchange phone numbers."

"...oh." Was all he said back.

After the had finished their meals, and argued over who would pay the bill (Tohru paid, Kyo forgot his wallet smh) they decided to head back to the campus.

It was fairly late, around 6 by the time they got back. He waved goodbye as she entered her dorm. She decided she would cook dinner for the others, as a do over for her slip up this morning. Kagura came out and ate happily thanking Tohru and stating how great of a cook she was. Tohru had mentioned how she had met Kyo today and Kagura went beserk, again. When Rin was asked if she would come to eat, she simply said "no" and locked her door.

-

Kyo had walked back to the benches near the water fountain and saw Hatsuharu already sitting down. "Oi Haru, what are you doing here?"

His white haired friend just glanced up at him, then looked at a piece of paper he was holding. "Ah..well I was supposed to deliver this to someone, but I somehow wondered into an area I was unfamiliar with, and have been here for hours...a mystery.."

"Just admit that you got lost, dork." Kyo said, before he sighed.

"Whats wrong? Something on your mind Kyo?" Haru asked.

"Well...I met this girl, and we went out to eat, it was NOT a date let me make that clear." He looked at Haru to make sure he understood. Haru nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"And well, I kinda made her pay the bill."

"Thats lame."

"I know, damn it." Kyo said, obviously getting annoyed.

"Well then, why don't you just pay her back?" Haru had said.

"Thats because..I'm kinda broke right now." Kyo said sighing.

"Ah..I see." Haru said, while unbuttoning his shirt. Kyo shot a questioning glance his way.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, but got no response. Instead Haru just dived into the water fountain, and came back up with a handful of coins. "Will this cover it?"

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

_Well that was weird_

_-_

_Thank u for reading, plz rr!!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Handsome Tutors

**_Tbh I didn't really like this chapter that much, but I hope you enjoy more than I did! I'll try and release a chapter every 2 days_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket**

**-**

The sky was bright, full of clouds as the sun beamed on her face. She was holding someones hand, but for some reason she couldn't make out their face. She looked up when the person spoke to her. "Hey Tohru, what do you beep?"

Um, what?

The person looked down at her, but she still couldn't see their face through the bright sunlight. "I said, beep beep beep beep."

Beep.

Beep.

Beep!

Tohru shot up, looking at her alarm clock. She sighed as she turned it off then rubbed her temples. "Why are my dreams so strange lately?" She said, heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

The current time was 7:00 am, even though her classes didn't start til 10:00 am, she still decided to wake up early. Rin yawned while sitting in the kitchen. "Hey, why are you up so early?" She asked the brunnete.

"Oh, I wanted to look around the campus before my classes start!" She said, tiredly but somehow enthusiastic.

"I thought you did that yesterday." The sleepy teen asked, sipping her bland coffee.

"Well..I kinda had a detour.." She said, blushing. She looked at her phone, remembering that the orange haired man had given her his contact info. 'I wonder if Kyo is awake..' She thought, before looking at Rin with a confused expression.

"Why is Rin awake so early?" She asked her. Rin stared back with a blank face. "I stayed up all night." She simply replied.

"Oh, is that so? Were you studying or something?" Tohru said back.

"No."

"...oh...well then.." Tohru said, slowly escaping the awkward situation. She yawned while getting dressed, and she put her hair in a simple ponytail. After a quick breakfast (a piece of toast and coffee), she left the dorm, waving goodbye to her roommate.

"Two more hours until I have to head to class, guess I'll look around." She said with a bright grin. She had noticed the library and entered the quiet building. There were barely any people inside of the place, maybe 3 or 4 others, not including her. It was still fairly early anyways, so she sat down and started to read a book.

"Ah man, someone is in my spot!!" Someone suddenly yelled. She turned around to face a black haired man pouting, pointing an accusing finger at her. They sighed and sat next to her.

"I'm suprised, usually me and my sister are the only one here at this time. Oh, my name is Kakeru Manabe!" He said, grinning widely.

She was shocked someone could be so energetic in the morning, but smiled back and placed her book down. "I'm Honda Tohru, nice to meet you. I'm sorry for sitting in your seat, I didn't know that it was yours. I'll move right aw-"

"No you're fine! I just didn't expect anyone else to be here this early." He said, as he stood up. "Well, I have to pee, I'll be right back!" He yelled, getting scolded at by the librarian.

Tohru giggled and looked at her watch. It wad currently 9:16 am, so she still had time until her classes started. She looked around and noticed it was really empty, execpt for one person who looked like they were looking for something. They started to walk towards her until they stopped right in front of her.

"Excuse me miss, have you seen an annoying black haired teen?" They asked, with a smile.

Tohru blushed as she stared at them. 'how beautiful, oh this must be his sister!' She thought. They really didn't look similar if they were siblings, Kakeru's sister had short silver hair, and her voice was suprisingly deep.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen your brother Kakeru. I think he might have gone to the bathroom though." She replied.

Their face went blank as they stared at Tohru. "I'm sorry, but what did you just say?"

Tohru started to panic as she looked at her. "Y-you are Kakeru's sister right?"

"I was lying, he isn't my sister." Kakeru said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh...wait, 'he'!?!" She said, looking back at the silver haired gi- man, who nodded. She didn't see it clearly, but she thought she saw a vein pop out of his forehead.

"I-I'm sorry! I thought you were a girl!" She said, blushing in embarrassment. Kakeru meanwhile was rolling on the ground, laughing as tears were filled in his eyes.

"Its fine, my name is Yuki Sohma by the way." He said as he punched the man on the floor. Kakeru pouted as he held the bump forming on his head. "Now, if you'll excuse us we need to head to our class miss...I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

Her eyes widened as she realized he was right and bowed. "I'm Honda Tohru, it is nice to meet you!" She beamed. He smiled back and began to walk away.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you miss Honda, maybe we shall meet again." He said before exiting the building.

"That was...interesting." She said, packing her things as she noticed her classes were about to begin.

She practically ran the entire time, forgetting how far her class really was. She bursts through the door, barely managing to make it in time. Everyone stared at her with amused looks, some even laughed at her. She blushed as she sat in one of the last empty seats.

"Hallo!! Guten morgen!!" Tohru turned her head to her side very quickly, almost snapping her neck in the process.

'Oh, its a foreigner..' She thought as she smiled. "I'm very sorry, but I can't understand you."

"Thats ok! I just said good morning to you!" The blonde boy beamed.

"Oh, good morning." She said back with a smile. The proffessor had been going over the classroom procedures when she entered. Some people sighed, or complained about how they still have to follow rules in college. She blanked out for a little while and hadn't even noticed the blonde boy talking to her or the teacher passing out papers.

She looked down at her desk and finally acknowledged the assignment. Everyone was already working on something, and some people gave the two glares. Tohru looked at the little blonde boy to her left with a confused exptession. "Um, what is going on right now?" She asked.

"We are having a pop quiz!!" He replied back, completely unaware of all the people shushing him.

"Eh!? I need to get started then!" She said, going into a frenzy. Of course that was easier said then done, since the quiz was on one of her weakest subjects, math.

About an hour later, she finally turned in her paperwork. She sighed in relief, glad she was done with the assignment.

"How do you think you did? Good? Bad? Both?" The foreigner asked her. She was suprised that he could be so enthusiastic after such a gruesome quiz.

"Oh well I don't know, I'm hoping I did ok." She said, trying her best to smile but failing in the process. The professor got up and handed everyone back their graded papers. Most people eho got them back had shocked or dissappointed expressions which only made Tohru worry more.

"Honda Tohru." The teacher had called.

"Yes! I'm here!" She said, her voice cracking just a bit. He walked towards her and placed the paper on the table with the back facing up. That was never a good sign.

She hesitated to flip it over and when she did, she wanted to cry. She knew she was bad but not this bad.

"What did you get?" The blonde boy asked.

She blushed in embarrassment and held the paper to her chest. "Oh, um...I didn't do that good." She said, followed by an awkward augh.

The professor had signaled that the class had been dismissed, and they had begun to pack their things as they left the classroom.

"That was quick huh?" She looked down and noticed that the blonde boy was following her. Now that she thought about it, was this even a boy? They were wearing girls clothing, so she was unsure.

She nodded and continued to walk, deciding to drop the topic in her head at the moment. "By the way, my name is Momiji Sohma! Can we be friends?"

There was that name _again. _Sohma. She had met many people in such a short amount of time with that name. 'Maybe they are someone important at this school.' She thought, smiling at the blonde next to her.

"I am Tohru, it is nice to meet you. And I would love to be your friend." She said back.

"Tohru? As in Honda Tohru?"

"Yes!! Have we met before?" She said, trying to recall a memory of this boy.

"Nein! But Kyo has!"

"Oh, you know Kyo!" She replied.

"Ja! He is a relative of mine! He is always talking about some girl named Honda Tohru, so that must be you!" He said, causing Tohru to blush. 'He has been thinking about me?' She wondered.

As if right on cue, they saw Kyo yelling at the silver haired man she had met a couple of hours ago, Yuki, if she remembered correctly. There was somebody else with them, but she hadn't met them before.

"Ah, Kyo! Yuki! Haru! Hallo!!" The blonde boy yelled, running towards them. They all paused and stared at him.

"Momiji? What are you doing here?" Kyo asked, suddenly forgetting about his arguement.

"I just came from class!! Look look! I finished my quiz!" He said, holding up a paper that had a 46 percent written in bold. They all sweatdropped looking at the score. "So, what were you two fighting about now?" Momiji asked, popping a lollipop into his mouth.

"I wanted to see who has the higher test score between the two of us, so I can finally say I beat this bastard!" Kyo yelled, getting pumped up.

"Yes, I guess you will have to keep waiting, because I promise you will never be able to say you beat me in your life." Yuki said, suprisingly calm.

"We'll see about that!" Kyo yelled, turning his paper around for all of them to see. It showed an 83, and a smirk tugged at Kyo's lips.

Yuki sighed and mumbled 'this is so stupid' before showing everyone a 95 test score. "Damn it!" Kyo said, pulling his hair in frustration.

"Did you really think you could beat me with that score? You really are an idiot." Yuki said.

"Shut up you sly rat!" Kyo yelled blushing in embarrassment.

"Kyo, if it makes you feel any better, I got a pretty decent score too." Haru said, showing tham all a 26.

"YOU CALL THAT DECENT!?" They all yelled at him.

"Haru, how did you score so low?" Yuki asked, trying his best to still be polite.

"Ah, well, I fell asleep, and when I woke up everyone was turning in their papers, so I turned mine in too." He said, nonchalantly.

"You only answered 4 questions you dork!" Kyo yelled back.

He shrugged and pointed behind them. "By the way who is that?" They all turned around and looked at a shocked Tohru, who started to panic when she noticed all the attention on her.

"Ah miss Honda, how lovely it is to see you again." Yuki said.

"Oh Tohru!! I almost forgot you were here!" Momiji said while giggling.

"Hey, you are that girl from yesterday! What are you doing here?" Kyo said, trying to hide his blush.

"Oh, um, w-well you see-"

"What did you get?" Haru suddenly asked, to which she just blinked at him. He was the only one she hadn't met until now, but she figured that he was a Sohma as well.

"I..didn't really get a good score.." She said, obviously not wanting to share the information.

"Ah, you probably don't know us that well to share something so personal." He replied, looking apologetic.

"T-that's not it! Well kinda, but please don't think that I don't trust you!" She bowed, dropping the notebooks she was holding. In the air floated a single paper, swaying gently before it landed. On the front it read a score of a 52.

They all went silent.

Haru was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Wow, thats pretty bad."

"LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!!" Kyo yelled at him.

"M-miss Honda, are you struggling in math?" Yuki asked, a bit suprised to see such a low score.

"Y-yes.." She replied, hiding her face away from them.

"Oh I know! You could study with us! C'mon it'll be fun!" Momiji said, bouncing in excitement.

"Oh no I couldn't! I don't want to cause any trouble for you all!" She said back. Yuki smiled as he shook his head.

"It would be no trouble to any of us, right?" He said, looking at Haru and Momiji, then glaring at Kyo.

"Its cool with me." Haru said.

"Whatever, I don't care." Kyo said, even though he probably cared the most.

"See, it is fine miss Honda, now, come with us if you would like to." Yuki said, smiling brightly that made Tohru blush a little.

"O-ok then.." She said, following them after they had picked up her stuff.

_Hot tutors, am I right?_

**-**

**_Please like and review! I apreciate the feedback from the followers so much!!_**


	4. Chapter 4: The Strange Club Part 1

**_I am thankful for all the support I am getting for this story so far. Really the support motivates me to continue writing. Anyways hope you enjoy the new chapter!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket**

-

They all sat down in an empty cafe, each pulling out their own textbooks and laptops. After making sure everyone was ready, Yuki sat up and smiled at them all.

"To be honest I didn't expect all of you to struggle so much, but I will gladly help you in anyway I can." He said, turning to Tohru to make sure she understood. She nodded and smiled back.

"You can ask me for advice too, just so you know." Kyo mumbled, stuffing his face in his textbook to hide his blush.

Tohru looked his way and clapped her hands together. "Oh, thank you very mu-"

"No one wants help from an idiot." Yuki said, glaring at the orange haired teen. Momiji giggled as Haru nodded, as if agreeing with the statement.

"What are you two laughing at!? You got the lowest scores out of all of us!!" Kyo barked at them, then faced Yuki. "And you shut your face girly boy! Or else I'll shut it for ya!" He yelled.

"Ah yes, you are certainly welcome to try." Yuki said back, with the faintest smirk crossing his lips.

Momiji sighed as he sat next to Tohru. "Will you two please stop arguing? Why don't you actually focus on what you were supposed to be doing instead?" Momiji said, motioning to a flustered Tohru and a missing Haru.

Yuki stopped glaring at Kyo then sighed as he realized the blonde boy was right.

"Right..my apologies miss Honda, it was rude of me to ignore you like that." Yuki said, clearly dissapointed with himself.

"...he started it.." Kyo said under his breath.

"So, where did Haru go to anyways?" Yuki asked, now noticing that the white haired man was gone.

"He went to the bathroom." Momiji simply replied, looking back at his notes. They all sighed before continuing their work.

-

Rin walked fast, trying to keep her pace up so she could be as far away from the girl following her. She didn't even know why Kagura was following her in the first place, for one they weren't even close, plus they barely interacted too. Even when they did talk to each other it was always just some stupid arguement.

"Rin will you wait up!? Jeez why can't we walk together?" Kagura had asked, running to catch up with the said girl.

"Because I don't want to walk together, you're so annoying." Rin said as she yawned. 'I really shouldn't have stayed up the whole night..' She thought, speeding up again.

"How am I annoying!?" Kagura said, getting a little frustrated. "The only thing annoying is how moody you have become ever since your break up, like just get over it!" Kagura exploded out.

Rin turned around to face her, but still walked even though she couldn't see where she was going.

"Get over it!? Why don't you get over your stupid little false sense of love and actually notice that there is no connection between you and that orange haired prick!!" Rin yelled back. _'here we go again. Its always a dumb arguement.' _She thought.

Kagura gasped as she clutched her heart. "How dare you! I don't care if you are heartbroken or whatever, but jealousy is just an ugly trait Rin!"

"I'm not jealous about your fake rela- OOF!" She said as she bumped into someone. She turned around, about to give the person a piece of her mind, but paused as she noticed who it was.

Haru.

The last person she wanted to see right now was right in front of her. He was looking down at her with those beautiful, brown eyes, which were a bit widened do to shock.

"Rin?"

"H-haru, what are you doing here?" She said, trying her best to glare at him. Though the longer she stared at him the harder that task had become, not to mention the feeling of her cheeks heating up at the sight of him. Damn it.

"Oh, well, I had went to the bathroom and somehow wandered outside, a mystery.." He said, gaining back his regular posture.

'He just got lost then.' Rin thought, smiling to herself a bit. She blushed as she noticed this and started to walk past him, leaving him dumbfounded.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To the cafe! Now leave me alone please!" She said, walking faster to hide her embarrassment from Kagura. The other girl just smirked at Rin, and followed closely behind her.

For about ten minutes they continued to walk, Rin in front, followed by Kagura closely behind. Though they were being followed by an unwelcomed third member. Well, unwelcomed to Rin at least.

"Why are you still here Haru!" She finally snapped, pointing at him.

"Ah, well you said you were headed to the cafe."

"And!? What about it!?" She fumed.

"Thats where I'm going too." He replied, as calmly as ever.

"O-oh.." Was all she said, before turning back around.

-

Tohru and Kyo sat in awkward silence, both wanting the other to start the conversation. Yuki and Momiji had left, as Yuki had to attend a meeting and Momiji just got bored.

Kyo sighed as he slowly glanced up at her. "S-so about the other day-"

"Yes! O-oh I'm sorry please continue.." She said, clearly embarrassed with herself.

"..well..I just-...here." He said, handing her money. She stared at it, then looked at him with a confused expression.

"What is this for?" She asked.

"Its for yesterday, I'm paying you back for the meal." He said, blushing a bit.

"Oh no I couldn't! Its fine you don't-"

"Just take it." He said, sighing.

"But-"

"Just take the damn money!"

"Yes!" She said, snatching it off the table. 'I made him mad, thats not good..' She thought, getting ready to apologize.

'Crap, I didn't mean to yell at her.." He thought, pulling his hair a little out of frustration. They both took a deep breath before looking up at each other.

"I'm sorry!!" They said at the same time. They looked at each other with suprised expressions which quickly turned to amusement. They laughed at their blunder and sat up.

Kyo started to pack his things as he stared at her. "You ready to go? Those bastards look like they won't be coming back anytime soon, plus there isn't much to study since I got a high score." He said, before quickly glancing at her with an apologetic look.

"I-I mean, we could stay if you still need help though!" He said, scolding himself in his mind for talking so recklessly. She smiled at him as she grabbed her bag and stood beside him.

"No its fine, I can study back at my place anyways." She said.

"KYOOOO MY DARLING!! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!" Tohru heard someone yell, as Kyo froze in fear. Suddenly a dash zoomed by Tohru's face, as Kyo was tackled to the ground by the strange blur.

"Why haven't you been texting me back huh!? Do you know how worried I have been!? Do you!?!" Kagura yelled at him, grabbing onto his collar and swinging his head violently.

"Thats because I blocked your number, you crazy woman!" He yelled back, feeling himself become dizzy.

"Why would you do that? Kyo you are so mean!!" She said, slamming him onto the ground.

Tohru looked worried as his lifeless body remained still on the floor. "K-kyo are you alright!?" She asked.

"He should be fine, where are the others?" Haru asked as he approached them, followed by a blushing Rin.

"They left to do some things, actually me and Kyo were just about to leave too.." She said, glancing at his slump body again. Haru nodded as he looked towards Kyo, then Tohru.

"Alright then, you guys wanna get something to eat?" He asked, looking at Rin through the corner of his eye. She had been staring at him, but looked away quickly when she was caught.

"Oh I would love to! That is if you guys are ok with it?" She said, looking at her roommates and Kyo.

"I'll go if Kyo goes!" Kagura said, squeezing the little amount of life he had out of his body.

"Count me out, I didn't come here to hang out with you guys anyways." Rin said, looking a little dissappointed with herself.

Haru sighed as he headed for the door. "Alright then.."

-

Yuki walked through the empty hallway, just now leaving the meeting he had to attend to. He yawned as he looked at his phone. The time read 5:14 pm, which caused his face to drop a bit. 'Its already so late, today flew by fast huh?' He thought to himself.

"Ah! If it isn't my lovely brother!"

Yuki froze as he turned around slowly. He sighed as he saw his brother, Ayame, along with Shigure and Hatori. All three approached him, as Ayame's face beamed with excitement.

"How have you been, Yuki?" Aya asked, flipping his hair over his shoulder.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yuki said, with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Listen to this, we are starting a club here!" Shigure said, as Hatori glared at him.

"You mean you guys are starting one, I'm only here to make sure you two stay out of trouble." Hatori said coldly.

"Yes yes sure, whatever you say Ha'ri." Shigure smirked at him.

"Club? What kind of club?" Yuki said, curious as to what the answer would be.

"Whats this? Yuki is showing interest? This is one step closer to our happy brotherly bo-"

"Just get to the point!" Yuki yelled, clearly frustrated. This was the one person he just couldn't deal with.

"Its about anything really. Fashion, literature, anything you can name and we've got it." Shigure said, with a smug look of confidence written on his face.

"..that sounds like a disaster." Yuki simply replied, with Hatori nodding in agreement.

Just then, Haru, Kyo, Tohru and Kagura came walking down the same hall, looking at the four of them in confusion. Kyo was the first to say anything.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Kyo said, trying to get Kagura off of his waist.

"They're starting a club." Yuki replied with a blank expression.

"Please, do not lump me in with these two idiots." Hatori said as he sighed.

"What kinda club is it, Master?" Haru said, looking at Shigure for an answer.

"Anything you want it to be about!" He said back with a thumbs up.

"That sounds stupid." Kyo said.

"That sounds interesting!!" Tohru stated, with a shine in her eyes.

"Wait, why start a club here though? Its not like you attend this school, will your club even be allowed here?" Yuki said, looking at the trio.

"We'll find a way, plus if it means I get to spend more time with my brother I'll do anything it takes!" Ayame said, much to Yuki's dismay.

"Not to mention, the other benefit we'll get from being here, college girls!" Shigure yelled.

"YOU'RE SICK YOU KNOW THAT!?" Kyo and Yuki replied to him.

"Well, we were just about to get something to eat, do you guys wanna tag along?" Haru asked, not really caring about anything else.

The others shrugged as they combined with the group, as they felt a little hungry themselves. "Sure, we can talk more about our club along the way!" Ayame said.

"Please, no." Hatori, Kyo and Yuki replied at the same time.

**-**

**_Thanks for reading!! Updates might take a little slower since school work is starting to pile up, but I'll find time to work on this story weekly!! Please like and review!!_**


	5. Chapter 5: The Strange Club Part 2

**_Sorry about the slower updates, I had some family come over and I've been working on my art so I couldn't really find time to work on this story. With that being said, here is the new chapter! Hope u enjoy!_**

**_-_**

They all sat down at a local diner, the same one Kyo and Tohru ate at a couple of days ago. They both glanced at each other and looked away quickly blushing, not expecting the other to be staring at them. Yuki noticed this but decided not to say anything.

"Ah I am so hungryyy." Shigure said as his stomach growled.

"We all are, so quit your complaining." Hatori responded, scanning through the menu. Shigure only pouted as he leaned back.

Tohru giggled a little at this, which caused all the attention to turn to her. She became nervous as she fidgeted in her seat. "I-is something wrong?" She asked them.

"Not at all, just forgot you were here." Haru said.

"Can you not be so blunt!? Jeez you idiot!" Kyo replied.

"I think you are the last person who should call anyone an idiot." Yuki said bavk to the orange haired teen.

"Huh!? Shut up girly boy! I'll kick your ass!" Kyo said.

Yuki sighed as he stared at him with his icy eyes. "I'd like to see you try."

"Ah Kyo, you are so cute when you are angry!" Kagura said as she latched onto his hips.

"Get off me you crazy woman!" Kyo said. Tohru just sat there, looking at the scene unfolding before her eyes. She started to panic as she noticed everyone in the diner was looking at them.

"U-um-"

"Eh!? Who do you think you are calling an idiot!? Lets settle this like real men and fight Kyo!" Haru said, rising out of his seat with a twisted grin on his face.

"Your comeback was so late! And did you turn into dark Haru without us noticing!?" Kyo asked, pointing at Haru who was laughing like a maniac.

"Children please, can we calm down?" Shigure asked.

"We are calm!!" They all answered.

Hatori mumbled 'this is a disaster' as he went outside to smoke. Ayame was just twisting his hair, oblivious to the whole situation. Tohru on the other hand, was stuck in the middle of what seemed like a huge fight to outsiders. A waitress walked up to the table, with an annoyed expression.

"Can you guys please be quiet, you are disturbing the other customers!" She said, with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry- wait Machi? You work here?" Yuki said as his eyes widened.

"Y-Yuki! What are you doing here?" She said, as she felt a blush creep on her face.

"Oh, I'm eating." He said, with a bored tone.

"Obviously! I meant why are you here? I thought there was a meeting you had to attend to.." She said, looking away from him.

He chuckled as he grabbed her hand. "Well yes but, it already ended you see. I'm here with some of my friends now. By the way, that uniform looks cute on you."

Her blushed darkened as she crushed a handful of napkins in her fist. She chucked them at his cheek and stormed off, clearly embarassed.

Yuki watched her as she walked away and smiled, feeling himself begin to blush a little too.

"You two have such a wonderful relationship!" Tohru said randomly, with a sparkle in her eyes.

"You call that wonderful?" Kyo mumbled.

Yuki only sighed as he looked up at Tohru. "Ah, well we aren't dating..I really like her though.." He said, looking a little disappointed.

"So whats the deal? Grow a pair and ask her out then, its that simple." Kyo said, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"I think you are the last person who should be telling me that, idiot." Yuki said as he motioned towards Tohru. Kyo blushed as he got up.

"Its not even like that! We only met a couple of days ago, jeez!" He said, storming off. Shigure sighed as he glanced up at Yuki.

"So, who was that girl? She was pretty cute." He said with a wink.

"That sounds vulgar coming from your mouth, and she is just a friend, now can we please drop this topic?" He replied as he felt his cheeks heat up.

Shigure nodded in understandment and turned his attention to Ayame, who was talking to some random girl about how good she would look in this dress he made. Haru looked up at Yuki and sighed.

"Sorry to bring it up again, but Kyo is right. You won't ever know if she likes you back until you ask her out. I have experience in the dating game, so I could help you if you want."

"...thanks?" He replied back.

-

After they had finished their food, they all walked back to the campus. Ayame turned back to the five teenagers and yawned.

"Its pretty late, so I guess I'll see you 5 at the clubroom tommorrow?" He asked.

"Sure, I guess." Haru said.

"I'll go if Kyo goes!" Kagura said.

"No way in hell i'm going!" Kyo barked.

"Of course, I'll be there!" Tohru said.

"...ok I'll go." Kyo mumbled.

They all turned towards Yuki, who was the last to respond. He sighed as he looked at his brother. "I'm not going. Its not that I don't want to..well it kinda is..but I have other important things that need to be taken care of."

Ayame nodded as he understood and placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder. "I was really looking forward to deepening our bond, but there shall be more opportunities to do so! But please, don't miss me to much."

"Oh I won't, trust me." Yuki said as he glared at his brother.

Shigure, Hatori and Ayame waved goodbye, just leaving behing the five young adults. "So, are we planning on studying together again tommorrow?" Yuki asked.

"If you don't mind...I'm sorry that I'm making you do this.." Tohru said, hanging her head low.

Kyo hit her head as he faced her. "You are so dumb, we are doing this because we want to help you. You aren't a burden to us, if thats what you are thinking."

"R-really?" She said, looking up at him with her wide eyes. He laughed as he grabbed her hand.

"Yeah, I promise." He said, with a wide grin.

"Kyoooo!! How dare you cheat on me!?" Kagura suddenly yelled, grabbing him by his head and slamming him onto the concrete. Tohru panicked as his body lay still on the floor, as Haru and Yuki were just talking.

"Tohru how could you? After I told you how much I love him, you just start making him yours? We are gonna get married you know!" Kagura said, dramatically sobbing.

"U-um-"

"No we aren't." Kyo mumbled through the ground.

"Be quiet! You are coming with me!" She said, grabbing his ankle and pulling him along.

"To where!?" He asked.

"On a date, of course!" She said as she blushed.

"Please no, someone help!!" Kyo yelled as he got pulled into the darkness.

Tohru sweatdropped and looked towards Haru and Yuki. "It is pretty late, I should head home." She said as she yawned. They looked towards her and smiled.

"We'll walk you back then." Yuki said.

"Oh no its fine! I can go back myself." She replied quickly.

"Its too dark out for a lady to be walking by herself. Plus I want to see Rin." Haru said back.

"O-ok then.."

-

They arrived in front of her dorm, after a brief walk. Tohru knocked on the door, as she forgot to bring her key. After the loud music had quieted down and a few footstomps, Rin opened the door, her hair messy and still in her pajamas. Tohru blushed and giggled a little, not used to seeing her roommate like this.

"Welcome back Tohru-" She paused as she noticed the two boys in the back. She quickly slammed the door, leaving them all dumbfounded standing outside. She reopened it, after making herself more presentable. She blushed as she glanced at Haru, then yanked Tohru into the dorm.

"You idiot! Why didn't you warn me that you were bringing these guys over!" She whispered to Tohru.

Tohru yawned as she looked at her roommate. "They aren't staying, they just walked me back here because they were worried thats all."

"Oh.."

Haru nudged Yuki as he motioned towards the girls. "Watch, this is how you do it."

He leaned against the wall and looked up at Rin, clearing his throat. This caught her attention as she looked at him, blushing like crazy.

"Hey babe." He said.

"..."

"I like your clothes, I think I've seen you wear those pair of panti-"

A loud smack filled the air followed by the slam of the door. Haru touched the stinging handprint on his cheek and winced a little.

"Ow." Was all he said.

"..A-are you ok?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah."

"...so what exactly was I supposed to watch?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, well, how to talk to girls." Haru replied.

"...right.." Was all Yuki said.

They walked back and sat down on the benches near the water fountain. It was all of their go to spot, whenever something was on their minds.

"Hey Haru, you know how you said you would give me advice about Machi?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, what you want to practice now?" Haru said, glancing at him.

"If you don't mind.." Yuki said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Its fine, just pretend I'm this girl you like." Haru said.

"Um, what?"

"You heard me, now c'mon. Oh, hello there Yuki. You look very handsome today." Haru said, in his normal voice.

'Ok, this is weird. I should've known this was going to be a bad idea.' Yuki thought as he sighed. "Oh..thank you..you look very beautiful yourself." He said, cringing at himself.

"Oh stop it, hey I heard about this new movie that sounds cool." Haru said with a straight face.

"Oh." Was all Yuki said back.

"Its really cool."

"Ok.." He said, getting a little annoyed.

"Its like the coolest movie ever."

Yuki sighed as he looked at Haru. "Do you want to go to the movies with me?"

"No."

"What!? What do you mean no?" Yuki said, clearly done with the simulation.

Haru returned to his normal self, which Yuki couldn't really tell the difference in the first place, and sat up straight. "The conversation was dull, girls can lose interest fast if you don't show interest." He said.

"How am I supposed to show interest if you act nothing like her!? How did you ask Rin out then before!?" Yuki exploded and yelled at him.

"Lets kiss." Haru said.

"...excuse me?" Yuki asked, confused.

"Thats what I said to her, lets kiss." Haru said, as if it were the most simplest thing.

"Did it work?" Yuki said.

"Yeah, I think. Maybe you should try and ask that girl that." Haru responded.

"...I'll pass.." Yuki said, blushing.

-

Tohru yawned as she laid in bed. "Tommorow is gonna be a busy day. First I have classes, then studying, then I have to visit the club, and then work." She said to herself.

She sighed and stared at her hand. She remembered Kyo grabbing onto her hand, and how weird and fuzzy she had felt in the inside when they made contact. Now that she thought about it, she always felt that way around him.

'Maybe I'm just imagining things..' She thought as she rest her head on her pillow, falling asleep.

-

**_Sorry for the slow update. I just had to find time to work on this. Please like and review!,_**


End file.
